The Breakfast Club: The Invasion
by suburbantimewaster
Summary: Book 1. They thought Saturday Detention was the most life changing event until an alien crash landed on Earth. Now, The Breakfast Club has to team up to fight an alien race known as the Yeerks with their only weapon being able to turn into any animal they touch. One thing's for sure, their normal lives are over. OC alert!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've been obsessed with Animorphs and The Breakfast Club and this is the result. If you recognize it from either fandom I don't own it. Jasmine is my Breakfast Club character who I created through Series back when it was still an app. She has a diary and a TUMBLR account, if you want to get to know her. I also have this available as an RP option on Wattpad, if you'd like to check it out.

* * *

My name is Andrew. I can't tell you my last name, any of my friends last name, where I live or any of that. What I can tell you that, at one point, I was just a normal kid on the Wrestling Team with friends, medals and an overbearing dad who always pushed me to win. All right, my life wasn't exactly perfect but, right now, I'd give anything to go back to it. Trust me when I say that I never, in a million years, thought I'd be writing that down. Of course, I also never thought that I'd find myself in the middle of an alien invasion and I'm not talking about little green men. I'm talking about an alien race that can blend in so well you won't even know they're aliens until it's too late. Don't worry, there are also good aliens out there that fight them but they're far away and it will be a long time until they get to Earth. Right now, my friends and I just have to hold them off until the good aliens get here and pray that they don't discover who we are. If you're reading this, then be on your guard.

I was at McDonalds, hanging out with Stubbie and Rogers while eating a giant combo. I burn a lot of calories wrestling, don't judge me.

"Hey, Andrew, you're friends with that Brian kid, right?" Rogers asked. "He's part of your… supper club?"

"Breakfast Club," I corrected.

The Breakfast Club was a group we had formed in Saturday Detention when Claire (The Princess), Bender (The Criminal), Allison (The Basketcase), Brian (The Brain), Jasmine (The Rebel) and I (The Athlete) got sent there for a different crime against Vernon, our Vice Principal. We each got to know each other and discover that we were more than what our cliques made us. We had our own problems that made us the people we are and I didn't know it but, in a few minutes, we were all going to share the same problem.

"I tried to make that geek do my homework, but he turned me down," Rogers explained, taking a french fry. "I know we're not supposed to beat him up but maybe you can talk some sense into him?"

"No," I said without even thinking.

"Come on," Rogers pleaded. "It's for a good cause."

"You know Andrew defends that geek," Stubbie pointed out. "Besides, you don't need him." I turned to Stubbie, surprised that he would actually defend Brian. "I know plenty of dorks at The Sharing who would do it for free. All you have to do is promise to be nice to them."

"The Sharing?" Rogers asked.

"Yeah, it's this cool new club," Stubbie said. "They got free food, a wrestling court, a lot of hot babes and—"

The Sharing was the same club my mom was part of. My mom was the only good one in my family and taught me to be kind to others. Unfortunately, my dad is always pushing me to be some asshole jock and my mom, more often than not, gives into him. Lately, she had joined this new club called The Sharing and devotes quite a bit of her free time to it. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad my mom has a life that doesn't involve caving into my dad but, lately, she's been more devoted to The Sharing than she is to me.

"I've got to go," I said, getting up from my seat. "I've got a meet tomorrow and I need to stay rested up."

I left before they could even say good-bye, not wanting to hear anything more about The Sharing. Maybe I'm just jealous, but I feel like they've taken my mom away from me. Lately, she's been getting more distant and I have to put up with my asshole dad even more. I saw Brian leave and waved to him. Brian was a skinny blond who often dressed in wholesome clothes like turtleneck sweaters. He seemed pretty scared to approach me, still getting used to the idea of a jock being nice to him.

"Hi, Andrew," Brian said as he slowly came over. "What are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with my friends," I told him. "How about you?"

"I was actually having a meeting with The Physics Club," Brian explained. "It got over early."

"How come?" I asked, wanting some distraction from The Sharing.

"One of the members… Larry Lester," Brian explained as I tried to keep the pained expression from my face. "Had to be all rested up for a meeting of a new club tomorrow. I think it's called The Sharing?"

Larry Lester was the name of a guy I tortured in the locker room, which was why I got detention in the first place. He planned on transferring schools just to escape the humiliation but changed his mind after joining The Sharing. All right, I'll admit, that club can do some good and he seemed much happier after joining. Larry was so quick to forgive me, but I still had doubts about that group and, in all honesty, I still didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm heading home," I told Brian, doing my best to hide the bitterness in my voice. "Want to walk with me?"

"Sure."

Brian and I were on our way home when we saw Claire, Jasmine and Allison leave the mall, who were quite the trio. Claire was a red head who dressed in rich popular preppy clothes with diamond earrings. Jasmine was a brunette with a face like a porcelain doll dressed in girl next door preppy clothes with a flower in her hair and then there was Allison. She had her messy brown hair with a pointed face and goth clothes and makeup. After detention, she started dressing in a preppy look like Claire and Jasmine but eventually went back to her basketcase look. At first, I preferred the preppy look but, now that I see Allison, I realized that she looked great either way and anyone who believed differently was an idiot.

"I still don't see why you don't want to go back to your preppy look," Claire asked Allison.

"I tried it and it wasn't for me," Allison told Claire, like that was reason enough and causing me to smile.

"Claire, Allison looks fine just the way she is," Jasmine argued in her southern accent.

"I couldn't agree more," I told them.

The girls turned to see me and Brian.

"Are you heading home?" Brian asked.

"Yep," Allison said with a smile. "Thinking about taking the shortcut through the construction site and risk getting chopped up by ax murderers."

"You shouldn't be going through the construction site by yourselves," I told them. "It's dangerous for girls."

The minute I said that I regretted it because Jasmine sent me a death glare. That girl may look like an innocent Southern Belle, but she liked to think she was Wonder Woman.

"And I suppose you're coming along to protect us, ain't you, you big strong m-a-a-a-n?" she asked. "Just because we're girls doesn't mean—!"

"I don't have a problem with them walking with us," Claire said, a little too harshly. "Maybe you and Allison aren't afraid, but I am."

Claire and Jasmine were the only two that were still having trouble getting along and the very reason was standing in a nearby street corner with a burnout friend of his, Bender. He looked like the typical burnout with his long feathered brown hair and clothes that had seen better days.

"I'm telling you, The Sharing is a get out of jail free card!" Bender's friend insisted. "Cops are part of it too so, if they know you're in The Sharing, you can do whatever you want and they won't arrest you!"

Great, even the burnouts were talking about The Sharing.

"And all I have to do is smile and pretend that I'm some Mr. Rogers dweeb wanting to keep our community clean," Bender snarked. "Fuck that."

Bender and I shared a knowing look, glad to see someone else who shares my hatred for this new group.

"You'd have a better place to spend your Saturdays besides detention," his burnout friend pointed out.

"I've already got a better way to spend my Saturdays," Bender insisted, wiggling his eyebrows at Jasmine. "Right, Flower?"

Claire rolled her eyes while Jasmine winked at him. After that fateful Saturday detention, Bender got together with Claire. Then they had a fight at Stubbie's party and Bender not only kissed Jasmine but had left Claire for her. Jasmine and Claire had been at odds with each other but had somewhat made up.

"How about you and Jasmine come tomorrow and check the club out?" Bender's friend insisted. "Give it a chance before you knock it."

"Can't, sug," Jasmine said. "We're seeing Evil Dead at the drive-through tomorrow, ain't we?"

"All right, but offer's still open if you change your mind," the friend of Bender's said as he left.

"So, where are you guys heading off to?" Bender asked.

"Home," Brian answered nervously. "Possibly through the construction site."

"The construction site?" Bender asked, looking at Brian as if he was a different person. "All right, dweeb's growing some balls!"

Bender ended up joining us as we took the shortcut back home through the construction site. At one point, it was supposed to be a market center filled with all sorts of shops but the construction people just gave up. Now it was just all of these half-finished buildings looking like a ghost town. There were huge piles of rusted steel beams, pyramids of giant concrete pipes, little mountains of dirt, deep pits that had filled up with black, muddy water and a creaking, rusted construction crane. The place was completely deserted, full of shadows and sounds that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. Though, for burnouts like Bender, it was probably a common hang out place. My mom, before she became distant, told me that, if she ever found out that I went through the construction site, she'd ground me until I was thirty. It was the last moment when we were all just a bunch of normal kids or as normal as we can be. Brian was the one who saw it first.

"Look," he said.

"What?" I asked, feeling my hair stand on end as I remembered what Allison said about ax murderers.

"Just look," Brian said with an amazement I never thought him capable of, and yet he sounded so serious.

I looked up and there it was, a brilliant blue-white light that scooted across the sky, going fast at first, too fast for it to be an airplane, then slower and slower.

"What is it?" I asked.

Brian shook his head sheepishly

"I have no idea," he said.

Truth is, we both had some idea of what it was but were afraid to say anything for fear that Bender would laugh at us, but Allison just blurted it out.

"It's a flying saucer!"

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think so far? I'll have to chance some plot elements and, I should warn you, the first few chapters will just be getting the exposition out of the way but I'm not going to make you read Animorphs all over again with The Breakfast Club characters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you recognize it from Animorphs or The Breakfast Club, I don't own it.

* * *

"A flying saucer?" Bender repeated, laughing. "Are you on dope, Quiet Girl?"

Then he looked up and that shut him up. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, feeling both weird, excited and afraid at the same time.

"It's coming this way," Claire said.

"It's hard to be sure." I could barely whisper, my mouth was so dry.

"No, it's definitely coming this way," Claire insisted.

Claire was right. Whatever it was, it was coming closer and it was slowing down, giving me a clear view of what it was.

"It's not exactly a flying saucer," I pointed out.

For one thing, it wasn't that big. It was about as long as a school bus. The front end was a pod, shaped almost like an egg. Extending from the back of the pod was a long, narrow shaft. There were two crooked, stubby winglike things, and on the end of each wing was a long tube that glowed bright blue on the back end.

Maybe this sounds crazy, but the little spaceship looked almost cute. Except for the mean-looking tail it had that curved up and forward, coming to a point that looked as sharp as a needle.

"That tail thing," I said. "It looks like a weapon."

"Definitely," Brian agreed.

The little ship kept coming nearer, going slower all the time.

"It's stopping," Claire said with the same strange, not-quite-real tone in her voice that I had. Like we couldn't believe what we were seeing. Like maybe we didn't want to believe.

"Fuck, wish I had a camera on me," Bender said. "You know how much dough I could get for a video of a real UFO?"

"That might not be a good idea," Brian pointed out. "They could zap us with phasers on full power just to keep their secret."

"If they were going to zap us, they would've already done it by now," Jasmine said.

The ship stopped and then hovered almost directly over our heads, landing right near where we all were. Allison was the only one grinning, not afraid of the things that would frighten normal people. It's what made her so special. Jasmine held out her hand for the door like she was telling a stray dog that she meant no harm.

"It's all right," she told the space ship, a bit of quivering in her voice. "We won't hurt you, sug."

"Do you think they speak English?" I asked.

"They all speak English on Star Trek," Brian said with a nervous laugh.

"It's all right, we come in peace," Allison said. "Except for Bender, but we promise we'll keep him contained."

(I know.)

I jolted as I heard that voice in my head. Am I going crazy?

"Did everyone…" I began, almost afraid to finish that question.

Judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, they did.

"Can you come out?" Brian asked nervously.

(Yes. Do not be frightened.)

"We won't be frightened," Allison promised.

I gave a nervous smile, trying to at least put up the front of confidence.

A thin arc of light appeared as the ship door opened. A creature walked out that looked like a cross between a person and a deer with a mix of blue and tan fur with a human head and body with four hooves like a dear. He, if that was a he, had no mouth, just three vertical slits, and four green eyes, two of them where they should be and the other two on top of what looked like horns on his head and they could move. So good luck sneaking up on this guy. The scariest part was the tail, which was like a scorpion's tail, thick and powerful-looking. On the end was a wickedly curved, very sharp-looking horn or stinger. This guy could do some serious damage if he wanted to. Brian and Allison were smiling like mad and I realized that I was smiling too. It felt like the alien was someone I'd known forever, like an old friend that I hadn't seen in a long time.

(Hello,) the alien said in that silent way you only heard inside your head.

"Hi," we all said back.

The alien staggered and fell out of the ship to the ground. Allison tried to grab him and hold hip up, but the alien slipped from her grasp and fell back to the dirt.

"Look!" Claire cried, pointing at the burn that covered half the alien's right side. "He's hurt."

(Yes, I am dying,) he said.

"I can bandage that wound up," Jasmine offered.

Jasmine's mom was a nurse, so she had some knowledge of medicine.

(No, I will die. The wound is fatal.)

"Don't talk like that," Jasmine insisted. "You're going to be fine. Let us help you."

(All I need you to do is listen,) the alien insisted. (All of you are in grave danger.)

"What do you mean?" I asked.

(I am not the first to come to your planet,) the alien told us. (There are many others.)

"Other aliens?" Brian asked, sounding almost excited. "Like you?"

The alien shook his big head slowly, side to side.

(Not like me,) he answered.

Then the alien cried out in pain, a silent sound that echoed horribly inside my mind. For a moment, I had actually felt him dying.

"How are they different?" I asked, fearing the worst.

What he said I will never forget.

(They have come to destroy you.)


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah, I think someone would've noticed if there were other aliens walking around," Bender scoffed, but there was a slight tremor in his voice.

* * *

(They are called Yeerks and they are different from you and me,) the alien explained. (They live in the bodies of other species. They are…)

The alien closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly a bright picture popped into my head. I saw a gray-green, slimy thing like a snail without its shell, only bigger, the size of a rat, maybe. Definitely not a pretty picture.

"Ewwww!" Claire shrieked. "Grody!"

"I'm guessing that was a Yeerk," Bender remarked. "Either that or a giant's nuts."

(They are almost powerless without hosts. They—)

Suddenly, we felt that blast of pain, straight from the alien. I could also feel his sadness. He knew his time was almost up.

(The Yeerks are parasites. They must have a host to live in. In this form they are known as Controllers. They enter the brain and are absorbed into it, taking over the host's thoughts and feelings. They try to get the host to accept voluntarily. It is easier that way. Otherwise the host may be able to resist, at least a little.)

"Are you saying that they control human bodies?" Claire asked, the horror showing in her voice. "Gag me with a spoon! Why would anyone volunteer for that?"

"You'd be surprised what people will do just to be noticed," Allison told her.

"You shouldn't be telling us all this," I told the alien. "We're just kids. You need to tell someone important, like the government."

(We had hoped to stop them,) the alien continued. (Swarms of their Bug fighters were waiting when our Dome ship came out of Z-Space. We knew of their mother ship and were ready for the Bug fighters, but the Yeerks surprised us —they had hidden a powerful Blade ship in a crater of your moon. We fought, but… we lost. They have tracked me here. They will be here soon to eliminate all traces of me and my ship.)

"But how?" Brian asked. "How is that possible?"

The alien seemed to smile with his eyes.

(Their Dracon beams will leave nothing behind but a few molecules of this ship, and… this body,) he said. (I sent a message to my home world. We Andalites fight the Yeerks wherever they go throughout the universe. My people will send help, but it may take a year, even more, and by then the Yeerks will have control of this planet. After that, there is no hope. You must tell people. You must warn your people!)

Bender scoffed.

"Trust me, Horse-man, nobody's going to believe me," he said almost sad. "Or any of us. They'd ask us what the fuck we were on."

Bender was right. If we went around telling everyone that a race of alien slugs were going to take over the Earth, they'd think we were insane or that Bender was making shit up. I didn't even believe Bender when he told us what his life was like at home, which I still feel bad about, and everyone would think Allison was just trying to get attention. I suppose I could always tell my dad, but then he'd send me over to the hospital to see if I was on drugs and ride my ass for ruining my chance at a wrestling scholarship.

"My grandpa's farm is nearby," Jasmine suggested. "We can take you there and I can help you recover. That way, you can have a chance to warn people. They'd believe you."

(There is no time. No time,) the Andalite said. Then his eyes brightened.

(Perhaps…)

"What?"

(Go into my ship. You will see a small blue box, very plain. Bring it to me. Quickly! I have very little time, and the Yeerks will find me soon.)

We all looked at each other wondering who was going to be the one to go inside the ship.

"If everyone else is too chicken shit to do it, I'll go," Bender said, heading into the ship without hesitation.

It was only a few minutes until Bender came out with a shiny blue box.

"Got the box, Horse-Man," Bender said, handing it to the Andalite. "So what does this thing do?"

(It will help you fight the Yeerks,) the Andalite said. (I know that you are young. I know that you have no power with which to resist the Controllers. But I may be able to give you some small powers that may help.)

We all looked at each other. All except Allison, who never took her gaze off the alien.

(If you wish, I can give you powers that no other human being has ever had.)

"Powers?" Brian asked. "What kind of powers?"

(It is a piece of Andalite technology that the Yeerks do not have,) the Andalite explained. (A technology that enables us to pass unnoticed in many parts of the universe—the power to morph. We have never shared this power, but your need is great.)

"What do you mean morph?" Jasmine asked.

(I mean that you can change your bodies,) the Andalite said. (To become any other species. Any animal.)

"Becoming animals?" Bender said with a laugh. "That's it, I'm fucking high and I'm in a fever dream."

(You will only need to touch a creature, to acquire its DNA pattern, and you will be able to become that creature. It requires concentration and determination, but, if you are strong, you can do it. There are … limitations. Problems. Dangers, even. But there is no time to explain it all … no time. You will have to learn for yourselves. But first, do you wish to receive this power?)

"This is a joke, right?" Claire asked.

"No," Allison said a little too defensively. "He's not joking."

"You have to admit, this whole thing is a little… weird," Brian said. "Yeerks and spaceships and slugs taking over people's brains and Andalites and the power to change into animals? It's like something out of a sci-fi novel."

"Yeah, it is beyond weird," I agreed.

"We passed weird and went into insane," Bender pointed out.

"I can't argue with that, sug," Jasmine said. "But, unless we're all just dreaming, we'd better deal with this."

"He's dying," Allison reminded us.

"I'll do it," Brian said, which surprised me. "I've always loved sci-fi and this is my chance to be in a real live one!"

"I think we should all decide together," I suggested. "One way or another."

"What's that?" Jasmine asked, looking up towards the stars.

Far, far overhead, two pinpoints of bright red light were shooting across the sky.

(Yeerks,) the Andalite said the word in our minds, and we could feel his hatred.


End file.
